Winter Solstice
by Hydrangea's twisted logic
Summary: “Cuando todo parecía haber terminado, supe inmediatamente que ahora era uno de ellos, que me había convertido en lo que alguna vez busqué destruir.” La historia de los Cullen, desde el inicio. C/Es
1. Aurora

Winter solstice – Capítulo 1

_Edited: 25-04-09 – habían cosas que no salieron, disculpas por la falsa alarma!!!_

_Summary: "Cuando todo parecía haber terminado, supe inmediatamente que ahora era uno de ellos, que me había convertido en lo que alguna vez busqué destruir." La historia de los Cullen, desde el inicio. C/Es_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga "Crepúsculo" ("Twilight") pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de aquellos no ligados a la trama original, que sí me pertenecen._

_-------_

_Aurora_

_Londres, 1663_

La noche ya se encontraba cerca. Los demás debían estar preparándose también.

Esta vez estaba seguro de que un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros habitaba en las alcantarillas de la zona sur de la ciudad. Debíamos detenerlos, no podía permitir que pasara algo como lo de la semana; los recuerdos de la familia Smith aún seguían vivos en mi memoria… y pensar que de las seis víctimas, tres no debían llegar ni a los trece años…

Sacudí la cabeza, en un intento de quitar la imagen de mi mente.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, vi que mi padre se encontraba en el salón principal, adiestrando a otros jóvenes. La gran cruz de madera tallada colgada en la pared detrás de él recordaba a los pupilos su futura misión (1).

- Carlisle – escuché que me llamaba con su voz profunda. Los pupilos parecían intimidados con solo oírlo.

- ¿Si, padre? – pregunté con voz segura. Mi padre era de aquellos que querían personas confiadas a su lado.

- ¿Vas en busca del mal, hijo mío? – preguntó, y una vez más los pupilos se encogieron. Sabían que algún día, estarían en mi lugar.

- Sí, padre. Hay señales de criaturas nocturnas en el sur de la ciudad. Vampiros. – respondí.

- Ve con Dios entonces, hijo mío – respondió a su vez, y salí de casa solo.

Mi padre me había puesto a cargo de las búsquedas cuando su salud comenzó a flaquear. Se mostraba un poco decepcionado por mi falta de entusiasmo, pero prefería hacerlo a mi modo. Sabía que muchos de los que fueron condenados eran inocentes, ya que se encontraban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. No quería caer en ese error. No soportaría vivir con la carga de que por mi culpa pereciera un inocente.

En el centro de la plaza cercana se encontraban ya varios de los persecutores, todos armados con horcas y teas, pero no estaba seguro si ello sería suficiente. Cuando encontré al aquelarre por primera vez, fui testigo de su velocidad y fuerza; ahora, cuando los enfrentábamos de cara, albergaba mis dudas. Pero era lo mejor que teníamos; no sabíamos sus puntos débiles, y no podíamos darnos el lujo de esperar a encontrarlos. La escena de la familia Smith, como en mi caso, aún se encontraba fresca en la mente de muchos; ya nadie se aventuraba a salir más allá del crepúsculo, y las familias vivían en el miedo constante de perder a sus hijos. Esto debía acabar ya.

_Esta vez lo lograremos_ – intentaba convencerme a mí mismo – _esta vez acabaremos con esto_.

Conduje al gentío por las calles teñidas del rojo del ocaso al último punto donde habían sido vistos. La tensión crecía con cada paso que nos llevaba hacia la guarida de aquellos seres. Todos estábamos a la espera, listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

Fue entonces cuando vimos una figura oscura salir de entre las sombras, de donde estaba seguro que se estaban escondiendo. Era pálido, alto y delgado. Parecía muy viejo, y caminaba lentamente. Giró su cabeza hacia nosotros, observándonos con sus ojos sangrientos, reconociendo el peligro.

La multitud dio un grito, y nos dispusimos a perseguirlo. Yo iba a la cabeza. Por lo alto del barullo, percibí que gritó unas palabras en latín, que reconocí muy bien: _"Nos persiguen. Aléjense"_. Estaba claro, había avisado a los demás que estaban con él. Probablemente, ya no atraparíamos al resto del grupo esa noche. La persecución se extendió por las calles ya oscuras. Era rápido, pero parecía debilitado, nada igual a la fuerza y rapidez descomunales que se les atribuían.

En un momento, se detuvo en seco, dándonos la espalda. El grupo detrás de mí también se detuvo, y en ese momento, aquel ser giró sobre sí mismo, encarándonos. Ya no había rastros de pánico en él. El vivo color borgoña de sus ojos nos indicaba una cosa: se había rendido a sus propios instintos.

Fui el primero en ser alcanzado, pues me encontraba al frente. No tuve tiempo de esquivarlo, y en cuanto me di cuenta, había clavado sus dientes en mi garganta, intentando absorber mi esencia hasta la última gota; pero no se lo permitiría. Luché como pude, intentando zafarme. Mis golpes debieron de haberlo molestado, ya que me soltó y arremetió contra los demás.

Caí al suelo, debilitado y herido. Las otras personas corrían por el lugar, espantadas, ignorando mi cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Más tarde, pude ver que otros dos más caían también. Un tercer grito agudo alejándose indicaba que aquel ser huía, llevándose consigo a uno de los nuestros. El grupo restante comenzó de nuevo la persecución para alcanzarlo.

Sabía que debía moverme lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. La voz corría rápido, y estaba seguro que mi padre acudiría en cualquier momento. En medio de la confusión, logré arrastrarme hacia un rincón oscuro sin que nadie lo notara. Pude ver más allá el sótano donde los mercaderes solían guardar sus mercancías, y sin dudarlo, entré antes de que pudieran verme, localicé el rincón más oscuro, donde había unas patatas en mal estado, y me arrojé entre ellas, intentando ignorar la sensación ardiente que se extendía desde mi cuello al resto de mi cuerpo, tarea que al poco tiempo me di cuenta no era sencilla. Pero me mantuve callado. En aquel momento que parecía durar una eternidad, sentí como mi cuerpo parecía consumirse en llamas, provocando que hasta la última fibra de mi ser protestara contra aquel acontecimiento.

Durante todo el tiempo que permanecí escondido, me mantuve en silencio. Cuando todo parecía haber terminado, supe inmediatamente que ahora era uno de ellos, que me había convertido en lo que alguna vez busqué destruir. En un irónico destino, el cazador había terminado siendo la presa.

Corrí sin mirar atrás en lo que me pareció que era la dirección del bosque. Los aromas que circulaban en la ciudad me parecían demasiado tentadores, haciendo que mi garganta ardiera en sed, y eso me hizo entrar en pánico, provocando que a su vez corriera más rápido. No me arriesgaría a permanecer cerca de aquellos que podrían perecer bajo mis nuevos instintos. Terminaría con mi vida, de ser necesario.

Pero no resultó tan simple como me había imaginado. Lo intenté todo, pero nada parecía funcionar. Mi nuevo cuerpo era virtualmente indestructible. Y como ninguno de los castigos físicos funcionaba, decidí hacer lo que provocaría la muerte de cualquier ser vivo: iría a lo más profundo del bosque, y me abstendría.

Pero las ansias crecían y crecían, y cada vez más me iba debilitando. Encontré una cueva en un punto lejano dentro del bosque, y me mantuve allí. Si cada vez me iba debilitando más, el final debería estar cerca. Eso me trajo un poco de esperanzas.

Pasó tanto tiempo que ya no sentía nada. Mi cuerpo me parecía una cáscara vacía, mientras mi conciencia era desplazada hacia los rincones más oscuros de mi mente. Comprendí que no iba pereciendo, y que por el contrario, lo que estaba perdiendo era el control sobre mí mismo.

Entonces, percibí sonidos cerca de mi escondite, y el viento atrajo hacia mí un aroma delicioso, no de la misma intensidad que aquellos de la ciudad, pero igualmente apetecibles. Sé que había nueve corazones latiendo cerca, y su vitalidad me llamaba a alimentarme. Sin pensarlo, me lancé al ataque.

La sed me había nublado tanto los sentidos que no tuve tiempo de ver a mis víctimas. Cuando terminé, y mi sed estuvo saciada en su mayor parte, presté atención al grupo postrado a mis pies. No eran humanos, para mi infinito alivio, sino una manada de ciervos.

Me dejé caer al suelo, sopesando mis actos. Era claro que no había vuelta atrás. No podía morir, por lo que estaba maldito por el resto de la eternidad. Y tenía que saciar mi sed, ya que no había forma de aplacarla. Pero no tenía que ser a costa de vidas humanas. Yo había disfrutado de la carne animal en las comidas en mi vida de humano, y ahora, una vez más, me había alimentado de ciervos. Justo como en mi vida humana.

Estaba decidido. Nadie tendría que perecer por mi culpa. Mi alma había encontrado por fin un poco de paz verdadera.

------****------

_Liverpool, 1874_

El aire salado del mar era perceptible desde lejos. La brisa marina soplaba de manera agradable, y las aguas rompían tranquilas en la bahía. Esa noche partiría al Nuevo Mundo. Sabía que el tiempo en Italia había sido bastante educativo, y para mía había supuesto un alivio encontrar a otros como yo, que vivían de manera civilizada, pero nuestros caminos llevaban rumbos distintos. Entonces, pensé que mi suerte tal vez estaba en aquella tierra desconocida y vasta, América.

Podría haber nadado de la misma manera que lo hice hasta Francia, pero no quería desprenderme de mis preciosos libros, les había agarrado mucho cariño; por lo que opté por ir en barco. Debía admitir que la idea de ir de caza en mar abierto me intrigaba y fascinaba bastante, con todas aquellas criaturas marinas desconocidas. Mi control sobre la sed lo había dominado, por lo que había decidido dedicar mi vida a las ciencias y la medicina. Además, siendo este un mundo tan grande, tal vez encontraría a otros como yo, de mis mismos hábitos. Quién sabe, todo era posible.

Serían dos largos meses hasta llegar a las costas del Nuevo Mundo. La aventura en sí era fascinante, y tendría toda una eternidad para vivirla.

_-------_

Aquí presento mi primer fic de "Crepúsculo". Este primer capítulo es más bien un prefacio a lo que sería una historia extendida sobre la familia Cullen. No me extiendo mucho en la historia de Carlisle, porque tía Steph nos dio ya un capítulo entero sobre ello en "Crepúsculo", y varias otras pinceladas en los otros libros. Más que nada intentaré cubrir los encuentros y la manera en que la familia se va formando. Apreciaría mucho sus comentarios, no importa si son positivos o negativos, todo se acepta =-D

A continuación, pongo algunos datos de interés. Siempre que vea algo interesante, lo colocaré para que se entienda mejor la línea del tiempo:

(1) Antes, en la época de la Inquisición, habían personas especialmente adiestradas para encontrar a los "herejes". Se les enseñaba a reconocer ciertas señales particulares. La mayoría de las veces estas señales particulares eran solo producto de la propia excentricidad que todos llevamos dentro, y por lo tanto, esto llevó a la muerte a muchos inocentes.

Saludos!!!

Mabru


	2. Think of me

Winter solstice – Capítulo 2

_Summary: "Cuando todo parecía haber terminado, supe inmediatamente que ahora era uno de ellos, que me había convertido en lo que alguna vez busqué destruir." La historia de los Cullen, desde el inicio. C/Es_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga "Crepúsculo" ("Twilight") pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de aquellos no ligados a la trama original, que sí me pertenecen. La letra de __"Bless the child" pertenece al grupo Nightwish._

* * *

_Think of me long enough to make a memory… __(Nightwish, "Bless the child")_

_Columbus, 1911_

- ¡Mira lo alto que vuela, tía Esme!

El pequeño Pete corría feliz haciendo volar la cometa. Había sido una mañana larga, y luego de que terminara mis deberes, Vera me había pedido que cuidara del pequeño Pete mientras iba a la ciudad junto a mamá y papá, ya que hoy era día de feria y debían vender los productos de la granja.

Habíamos decidido salir afuera, ya que era el primer día soleado en varias semanas. La brisa era agradable, y todo en los alrededores de la granja parecía cobrar vida bajo los brillantes rayos de sol. El verano se encontraba ya cerca, haciendo que los árboles comenzaran a llenarse de flores y frutos de varios colores.

Pete estaba tan distraído que no vio unos pedruscos en frente suyo, y antes de que pudiera advertirle, tropezó cayendo al suelo y terminó soltando la cometa, que voló sin rumbo, hasta quedarse atascada en una de las ramas altas de un ciprés.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Pete? – pregunté preocupada, mientras lo revisaba frenéticamente.

- Sí, estoy bien tía Esme – respondió Pete. Al parecer solo fue un susto más que nada. - ¿Y mi cometa?

Ambos miramos hacia las ramas del ciprés, donde se encontraba la cometa. Pete comenzó a llorar.

- No te preocupes, Pete, haremos otra cometa – le dije para tranquilizarlo.

- Pero tía, esa es la que me había hecho mi papá – repuso el pequeño.

¿Cómo olvidar eso? Su padre había fallecido hace casi dos años, y aunque para muchos era algo insignificante, para aquel niño de cinco años ese era el último y más importante recuerdo que poseía.

Tomando aire, miré de vuelta hacia el árbol. No estaba tan alta, podría bajarla si lo hacía bien.

- Espérame aquí Pete – le dije, antes de disponerme a subir.

Las ramas por fortuna estaban cerca unas de otras, y aún se encontraban un poco húmedas de la lluvia del día anterior. El sol se colaba entre las hojas, dándole al árbol una apariencia irreal, como si estuviera entrando en un sueño borroso. Lentamente, me iba acercando a la rama donde se encontraba la cometa, que por suerte había permanecido intacta. Faltaba ya muy poco, solo unas cuantas ramas más…

Estiré mis temblorosos dedos hacia la cometa, y con cuidado la tomé entre mis dedos procurando no dañar el papel. Con unos cuantos tirones suaves, logré zafarla, y saqué el brazo que la sostenía por entre las ramas para mostrársela a Pete.

- ¡Lo logré Pete! ¡La tengo! – anuncié al pequeño antes de soltarla, dejando que planee lentamente hacia el suelo y las manos de su dueño. Pete al ver la cometa en mis manos, comenzó a dar saltos de alegría.

- ¡Lo hiciste tía Esme, alcanzaste mi cometa! – gritó Pete feliz, dando más saltos. Cuando la cometa se acercaba al suelo la tomó con cuidado y comenzó a atarle los hilos de vuelta. Lo miré sonriente, en parte maravillada como algo tan simple podía hacer feliz a un niño.

Al prepararme para bajar, miré por primera vez el paisaje que se presentaba ante mí. Desde aquella altura, podía verse no solo todo el huerto, sino la granja y un poco más allá del camino se alzaba la torre de la escuela. Las nubes se presentaban en formas extrañas y divertidas, moviéndose de forma perezosa por el cielo, cambiando los matices del sol, y la brisa comenzó a soplar lentamente una vez más, agitando mis cabellos y acariciando mi rostro. El ambiente era el de paz total, solo roto por la melodía de las risas de Pete, corriendo una vez más en el suelo para hacer volar la cometa una vez más.

- ¡Ven tía Esme, vamos a jugar otra vez! – me llamaba.

- Ya bajo, espérame un momento, Pete – le respondí.

Me gustaba tanto estar acá arriba que me dieron ganas de no bajar, pero debía hacerlo antes de que a Pete se le ocurriera subir detrás de mí y le pasara algo. Tal vez podría volver en otra ocasión. Lentamente comencé el descenso, pero pronto noté que era aún más difícil que al subir, porque pronto tuve una vista del suelo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan arriba, ni siquiera cuando me detuve a mirar el paisaje. Era mejor que baje rápido.

Pero las ramas húmedas eran muy resbaladizas, y ofrecían poco apoyo. Dos metros antes de llegar al suelo, pisé en falso. Mi bota resbaló en la superficie húmeda de la corteza, y mis manos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas para sostenerse de la rama más cercana. Caí en un remolino de hojas, aterrizando en el suelo sobre la pierna izquierda. Un dolor inmenso me invadió, provocando un grito de mi garganta.

- ¡Tía Esme! – gritó el pequeño Pete, corriendo hacia mí.

- Pete… - lo llamé – Pete… ve a buscar a tu tío Phillip o al tío Marcus, ve rápido… anda – le dije en una voz entrecortada, apenas articulando a causa del dolor.

- Pero tía Esme, te vas a quedar solita…

- No importa Pete… ¡Ve rápido! – le dije, con un poco más de fuerza.

Pete me miró con sus pequeños ojos asustados, sin querer dejarme sola, pero obedeció. Corrió fuera del huerto, en dirección a la casa, gritando el nombre de mis primos. Eran los únicos que podrían cargarme de vuelta hasta la casa, ya que me dolía tanto la pierna que no creía poder avanzar ni un metro de donde estaba. Luego de un rato, escuché que gente se acercaba a la carrera. Pete debía haber vuelto ya con ayuda.

- ¡Esme! – gritaba una voz masculina. Era la voz de Marcus.

- ¿Puedes moverte? – preguntó la voz de Phillip.

- No… - respondí – La pierna… Me duele mucho…

- Ayúdame a cargarla Marcus – decía Phillip – Pete, ve corriendo y dile a John que prepare la carreta.

Entre los dos mayores me levantaron por los brazos y me llevaron despacio y con cuidado a la casa. Al llegar, John, el segundo marido de Vera, ya tenía preparada la carreta.

- ¡Por Dios, que pasó Esme! – gritó horrorizado John.

- Cayó del ciprés – dijo Marcus – Hay que llevarla enseguida a la casa del doctor Matthews para que la revise.

Cuando todos habían subido a la carreta nos pusimos en marcha. La casa del doctor Matthews quedaba en las afueras de Columbus, y él era el que se encargaba de la salud de las granjas cercanas. Cuando llegamos, el ama de llaves del doctor salió a recibirnos.

- ¡Suzanne, llama al doctor! ¡Esme se ha caído del árbol! – gritó Marcus.

- El doctor no está – respondió Suzanne apenada – Salió para ir a la granja del viejo Peter, no creo que regrese hasta la noche.

- Lo mejor en esta situación sería llevarla al hospital de la ciudad. – dijo Phillip.

- ¿Crees que es mejor? – preguntó Marcus.

- Estaríamos más seguros en la ciudad, además así podríamos avisar al tío Richard y a la tía Beatrice.

Me quedé helada al escuchar el nombre de mis padres, en especial el de mi madre. Cuando estuviera de vuelta, estaba segura que llevaría el sermón de mi vida, me había dicho miles de veces que no le gustaba que subiera a los árboles, que era muy poco de señorita.

Cuando me di cuenta, la tarde ya caía cuando entrabamos a Columbus. John detuvo la carreta en frente del hospital, mientras Marcus y Phillip me bajaban. John dijo que iría a buscar a Vera y a mis padres, ya que a estas alturas debían de estar preparándose para volver a casa.

En el hospital me llevaron a una sala llena de camas separadas por mamparas de tela. La luz de la tarde daba tonos rojizos a las paredes, y unos pocos momentos después encendieron las luces nocturnas. La enfermera tomó mis datos, y dijo que en pocos momentos llegaría el doctor. Estaba exhausta, y el dolor no se iba, por lo que cerré los ojos. De repente escuché unos pasos suaves que se acercaban hasta mi cama. Abrí los ojos, y me encontré con la visión más maravillosa que hubiera imaginado jamás.

Ante mí se encontraba lo que debía ser el hombre más perfecto que haya sido puesto sobre la tierra. Cada uno de sus rasgos parecía ser esculpido por un artista, con el rostro angular y hermoso. Sus cabellos eran dorados, peinados a la perfección, y brillaban bajo la luz de la lámpara incandescente, dándole un aura mística. Era muy pálido, casi tan blanco como la leche, y su mirada era serena pero a la vez intensa y atenta, mientras sus ojos poseían el color de la miel. Se le notaban ojeras debajo de ellos, seguro por el cansancio del trabajo. Además, era alto, y sabía que debajo de la pulcritud de la bata de hospital y el traje que llevaba, el sería tan perfecto como su rostro. Casi estallé en un ataque de risas nerviosas; si mi madre me hubiera escuchado…

- Lamento el retraso – dijo, y su voz me pareció tranquilizadora, como el sonido de un violonchelo ejecutando la más dulce de las melodías.

Mis primos se voltearon al escuchar la voz.

- ¿Es usted el doctor? – preguntó Phillip, mirándolo con cierta desconfianza. Marcus no se quedaba atrás, y se colocó de forma protectora más cerca de la cama.

- Sí, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen – dijo con voz amable, tendiéndole una mano que ambos primos aceptaron con recelo.

- Esme cayó del ciprés del huerto, parece que se ha roto la pierna – dijo Phillip cortante, como demandando que se hiciera algo rápido.

- ¿Sobre cual pierna cayó? – preguntó el doctor Cullen, mirándome una vez más, me quedé helada por unos momentos, hasta que recuperé la sensatez para decir las palabras en el orden correcto.

- So… sobre la… izquierda – dije tartamudeando, y no estaba segura si era exactamente por el dolor.

Iba a empezar el examen, pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, y Vera entró apresurada por ella.

- ¡Esme! ¿Qué pasó…? ¡John me dijo que te habían traído al hospital y….! – dijo todo de golpe, que casi no la entiendo.

- Señora, por favor, hable más despacio, esto es un hospital – la reprendió una de las enfermeras que estaba en la sala.

- Lo siento – dijo Vera con voz más calma. – Papá y mamá ya llegan, estaba recogiendo las últimas cosas del puesto, no te preocupes Esme, todo va a salir bien – decía Vera. Más que nada creo que trataba de convencerse a sí misma que otra cosa.

Era gracioso todo el gentío que había. Phillip y Marcus solo se quedaban rígidos en ademán protector y Vera por fin pareció notar a su derecha al guapísimo doctor, haciendo que abriera la boca de sorpresa y se ponga colorada. El doctor Cullen no había dicho palabra, y parecía divertido con el circo que mis parientes se empeñaban en armar.

- ¿Podrían los familiares pasar a la sala de esperas, si no es mucha molestia? – espetó la misma enfermera, trayendo una serie de frascos sobre una bandeja que colocó en la mesa al lado de mi cama. De mala gana, todos fueron afuera.

- Bueno, señorita, será mejor que revisemos esa pierna antes de que empeore – dijo de repente el doctor Cullen. - ¿Podría ayudarme, Bertha?

Bertha, la enfermera, se acercó a la cama y juntos me colocaron sentada sobre la cama. Entonces el doctor Cullen comenzó a retirarme con cuidado el calzado del pie izquierdo. Bertha ya estaba trabajando con mis medias, que iban hasta las rodillas, pero de repente solté una exclamación de dolor por el movimiento brusco que hizo para sacármela.

- No hay caso, tendremos que cortarla, no se puede mover de la rodilla para abajo – exclamó Bertha.

Pero el doctor era más rápido y ya había tomado unas tijeras de entre las cosas de la bandeja. Con sumo cuidado, retomó el trabajo que Bertha había dejado y en poco tiempo, mi media izquierda era un simple retazo de tela. Dejó las tijeras sobre la mesa, y me tomó la pierna con las manos. Sus dedos eran fríos, y se deslizaban suavemente en busca de la fractura. En ese momento no estaba segura de qué moriría primero: si por dejar de respirar, por la velocidad de los latidos de mi corazón o por las miles de mariposas que alteaban frenéticamente en mi estómago. El doctor parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo, ya que enseguida me preguntó si me había hecho daño, a lo que negué con mi cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra; casi me había olvidado del dolor.

Luego de unos momentos, tocó un punto extremadamente sensible, y no pude evitar dar un grito.

- Este es el lugar – dijo el doctor – Bertha, prepare un cabestrillo, debemos llevarla a la sala de radiografías. (1)

Me colocaron una serie de tablas de madera, y una vez más, me llevaron entre los dos a una sala, donde me colocaron frente a una máquina extraña, que emitió una luz como la de las cámaras de fotografía. Después me llevaron de nuevo a la misma habitación en la que estaba. El doctor Cullen espero detrás de la mampara de manera muy caballerosa a que Bertha me cambiara las ropas por otras más ligeras para continuar el examen, y cuando estuve lista, prosiguió con su inspección. Luego de un largo tiempo, pareció quedarse tranquilo al no encontrar ninguna fractura más, solo moretones en mis brazos y algunos raspones. Tomó un poco de alcohol y algodón y se dispuso a limpiar las heridas.

- Al parecer solo te has roto la pierna – me dijo suavemente mientras seguía con su trabajo – Pero debo esperar a que me traigan la radiografía para decidir si te coloco el yeso (2) o si te quedas con el cabestrillo.

En ese momento se produjo otra entrada aparatosa. En esta ocasión eran mis padres, quienes parecían haber corrido a través de toda la ciudad. A Bertha parecía que le iba a dar una apoplejía por semejantes escándalos. Una vez más tuve que contenerme mucho para no soltar una risotada.

- ¡Esme! Esme querida, ¡¿Que te ha pasado?! – dijo mi madre de manera dramática. Mi padre la siguió, intentando acomodarse el sombrero de manera cómica.

- Doctor, mi hija se va a poner bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó mi padre preocupado.

- Tiene la pierna fracturada. Solo estoy esperando que me traigan los resultados de las radiografías, pero probablemente tendrá que llevar yeso. – respondió amablemente, y algo en su melodioso tono de voz calmó a mi padre. - Lo mejor sería que pasara la noche aquí; si le coloco el yeso, tardará un poco en secarse, y ya es muy tarde.

- Bueno… si usted cree que eso es más conveniente… doctor – dijo mi madre, con la voz entrecortada e intentando arreglarse el peinado de manera tonta. Parecía que por fin se detuvo a mirar al doctor Cullen. No pude evitar que una risita se me escapara, pero cuando todos voltearon puse una cara de enferma convaleciente.

- Doctor Cullen, lo necesitan en la sala 5 – llamó una enfermera desde la puerta.

- Gracias Mathilda, voy enseguida – respondió – Disculpen un momento, volveré luego con los resultados.

Y se marchó con paso diligente hacia la sala 5.

- Ay Esme, ¿Que es lo que has hecho esta vez para terminar así? – preguntó mi padre.

- Bueno… me caí – dije un poco nerviosa – del ciprés del huerto.

- ¡Esme Anne Platt! – exclamó mi madre. Definitivamente recibiría un sermón – ¡Ya te he dicho millones de veces que andar como salvaje por los árboles no es propio de señoritas! ¡Y andando por ahí en semejante facha! – dijo, mirando hacia mis ropas.

La ropa que me había puesto ese día era uno de mis vestidos viejos, más apropiado para una niña de trece años. Era un traje estilo marinero, con la falda tan corta que me llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas (3). Si usaba una de mis faldas largas, ahora estaría cubierta de lodo.

- ¡Esme ya tienes dieciséis años! ¡No puedes estar jugando como niña o vistiéndote inadecuadamente! – exclamó mamá, mientras papá intentaba calmarla, aunque parecía que no lo escuchaba y seguía con el discurso de cómo ser una señorita aceptable, que si seguía así nunca conseguiría marido, y muchos otros destinos que bajo la perspectiva de mamá eran horribles.

Al final, mamá se cansó del sermón y fue junto a donde se encontraban Vera y los demás, a dar noticias. Phillip y Marcus ofrecieron a quedarse, pero mamá los mandó a la granja, diciendo que se quedarían ella y papá a cuidarme por esta noche. Aceptaron a regañadientes, pero volverían por la mañana a buscarme.

Una hora después, volvió el doctor Cullen, trayendo consigo una serie de materiales dentro de una cubeta, con Bertha pisándole los talones.

- He visto los resultados, y al parecer tiene una ruptura limpia, señorita Platt. Tendré que ponerle el yeso, eso la ayudará más el cabestrillo.

- ¿No hay… otras alternativas, doctor? – preguntó mi padre. No le gustaban muchos los métodos modernos de medicina. Habría muerto del espanto al saber que me sacaron una radiografía.

- Podría continuar con el cabestrillo, pero lo mejor sería ponerle el yeso. La pierna permanecería inmóvil y sanaría más rápido. – dijo el doctor, y una vez más mi padre pareció darle voto de confianza. Eso, y mi madre le dio un codazo "casi imperceptible" de "deja que el doctor haga lo que quiera".

- No sé… qué haríamos sin usted… doctor Cullen – decía mi madre con voz acaramelada. No sabía si reírme o si me tenía que dar escalofríos.

Señorita Platt, comenzaré a colocarle las vendas enyesadas. Si siente alguna molestia, quiero que me avise – dijo el doctor, a lo que asentí.

- Los familiares pueden esperar en la sala de afuera – dijo Bertha con fastidio una vez más.

- Vamos fuera Richard, deja que el doctor trabaje, vamos, vamos – decía mamá, empujando a papá por la puerta para luego cerrarla. Esta vez no pude evitar largar una risa, y me pareció escuchar reír también al doctor Cullen por lo bajo.

Durante una hora y media trabajó incansablemente colocando el yeso. Lo hacía lentamente de manera que no me lastimara, y cuando terminó estaba satisfecho con su trabajo. A mí me parecía una pasta extraña, y se sentía aún más pegajosa.

- Bertha, ya casi termino, ¿Podrías llevar los materiales para guardarlos, por favor? – escuché decir al doctor Cullen.

Bertha recogió todo obedientemente y salió por la puerta. En el pasillo se escuchaban ronquidos, y supuse que mamá y papá se habían quedado dormidos, ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Debía ser muy tarde ya.

El doctor terminó de colocar las últimas vendas de yeso y luego dio por finalizada su tarea, por lo que se levantó y se lavó las manos en un cuenco de agua cercano. Era increíble que con tanto yeso, no se hubiera ensuciado en lo absoluto.

- Creo que con esto bastará ya – anunció el doctor Cullen – El yeso se secará en unas pocas horas, no se preocupe, señorita Platt. Debe evitar mojarlo, y desde luego, subir a otros árboles hasta que llegue el momento de sacárselo.

- Lo haré, creo que es un poco pesado para ello – dije – Además, mamá me mataría – le dije en un susurro no muy bajo, y ambos reímos. Su risa era melodiosa, como su voz. Uno de los sonidos más bellos que había escuchado.

- Debes estar con hambre. Pediré que le traigan algo de comer y algo para el dolor, debes sentirte incómoda bajo el peso del yeso – dijo el doctor Cullen.

- Gracias, doctor Cullen – le dije – Además, disculpe por mi familia, con tantas entradas e interrupciones…

- Tranquila, no se preocupe – dijo él, riéndose una vez más – Fueron una distracción… peculiar… para mis rondas.

Sonreí una vez más, y luego el doctor Cullen se disculpó para seguir con sus otras rondas. Al poco tiempo vi a Mathilda, la otra enfermera. Traía una bandeja con una comida simple, y un frasco de lo que supuse sería láudano.

- Muchas gracias – dije a la enfermera, mientras me disponía a devorar la comida. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta ese momento.

- Tuviste mucha suerte que llegaras en la guardia del doctor Cullen, – comentó Mathilda- es uno de los mejores que hay en el hospital. Tiene paciencia de santo y además es muy guapo – casi susurró la última parte, lo que hizo que me partiera en risas otra vez – A veces a las enfermeras nos da trabajo estar atentas en su presencia – confesó.

- Lo sé, deberías haber visto a mi madre y a mi hermana, parecía que les había comido la lengua el gato de solo verlo; Vera parecía un tomate y por poco creí que mamá dejaría a papá en ese momento – y ambas reímos, hasta que vimos a Bertha asomar la cabeza con la puerta en ademán de callarnos, por lo que pasamos a las risitas por lo bajo.

- Es tan dedicado, el pobre no deja de venir ninguna noche, por eso siempre parece tan cansado – continuó Mathilda sobre el doctor Cullen – Está tan entregado al hospital que ni tiempo de encontrar esposa tiene. Sentiré mucha envidia de aquella que consiga atraparlo, es un gran partido.

No podía más que concordar con ella. Realmente, el doctor Cullen cumplía con todos aquellos requisitos que las mujeres buscaban al elegir marido. Mathilda resultó una compañía agradable durante mi cena, y me hacía reír tanto que muchas veces Bertha volvía a asomarse por la puerta, lo que hacía que nos quisiéramos reír más. Al rato, terminé de comer y Mathilda comenzó a medir la dosis del láudano, que tomé con un vaso de agua, y luego me ayudó a acomodarme para dormir. Se dispuso a recoger los platos mientras los efectos de la medicina comenzaban a hacer efecto.

- ¿La señorita Platt ha tomado el láudano ya, Mathilda? – me pareció escuchar entre sueños.

- Acaba de tomarlo, doctor Cullen – respondía Mathilda – También ha comido con apetito.

- En ese caso será mejor que la dejemos descansar, ha tenido un día largo – decía el doctor Cullen.

Finalmente el sueño terminó venciéndome, pero en algún momento me pareció escuchar en el susurro de una voz melodiosa un "Buenas noches Esme".

-*-

Se oían varios sonidos. Las cortinas moviéndose. El suave murmullo del agua cayendo. Los pasos y voces de varias personas yendo de aquí para allá. En algo estaba segura, aquella no era mi casa.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez. Todo parecía tan blanco, que tuve que parpadear varias veces.

- Richard, mira – oí a mi madre - ¡Esme ha despertado!

Entonces recordé. El cometa, la caída, el dolor, el peso del yeso en mi pierna, las bromas de Mathilda. Y a la completa perfección del doctor Cullen. Estaba en el hospital.

- Esme, cariño, por fin despiertas – dijo mi madre.

- ¿Qué… hora es? – pregunté, aún un poco desorientada

- Son casi las diez de la mañana – dijo mi padre en tono suave – En cuanto pase la lluvia, vendrá Phillip con la carreta, y podremos volver a casa.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilona! – escuché que alguien decía en voz alegre. Moví la cabeza y vi a Mathilda con una bandeja con comida – Tal vez sea un poco tarde, pero deberías tomar el desayuno; estás un poco pálida, te caería bien – dijo sonriendo. Asentí con lentitud y mamá me ayudó a sostener la bandeja. – Cuando termines, vendrá el doctor Cullen y te examinará.

- Gracias Mathilda – fue lo único que atiné a decir, y la sonriente enfermera salió por la puerta.

- Deberías haber visto la tormenta de hace un rato, pensé que el cielo se venía abajo – comentó papá – Nadie ha podido salir a las calles todavía. Solo espero que el camino no esté tan mal…

Solo entonces noté la ventana a mi izquierda. Las cortinas estaban descorridas, y a través de ella podía verse el cielo gris. El día soleado de ayer parecía haber sido una falsa alarma, la temporada de lluvias aún no terminaba.

Comí en silencio, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, por lo que terminé rápido. Mathilda volvió al rato, y mostró buena cara al ver que mi apetito seguía intacto. Debía ser alguna señal médica de que estaba mejor, lo cual era cierto. El dolor de la pierna aún seguía adormecido por los restos del láudano en mi cuerpo, y casi ya no la sentía. Lo único que molestaba era el peso del armazón de yeso. Recogió la bandeja, verificó algunas cosas y se retiró. Al cabo de unos momentos, volvió, trayendo con ella al doctor Cullen.

- Veo que ya ha despertado, señorita Platt – dijo el doctor, sonriendo - ¿Qué tal se siente esta mañana? ¿La pierna le molesta demasiado?

- No… me siento mucho mejor, casi no la siento… - le respondí. Y era verdad, un verdadero alivio luego de todas aquellas horas de correríos sin parar.

- Me alegra oír eso – dijo el doctor Cullen a su vez – Debo revisarle el yeso para ver si fraguó bien. Con su permiso…

Me tomó con cuidado la pierna enyesada y la examinó con detenimiento. Al cabo de unos momentos, pareció satisfecho con el examen.

- El yeso ha fraguado por completo, solo debo hacerle un chequeo general y ya estará libre para regresar a su hogar – determinó el doctor Cullen, y luego me dirigió una de esas sonrisas tan cautivadoras.

Sentía como aquellas tres sensaciones ya conocidas volvían a invadirme. A cada toque de su manos frías mi corazón disparaba, mis pulmones dejaban de funcionar y las mariposas volvían. Lo miré fijamente, intentando memorizar la exquisitez de cada uno de sus rasgos y de sus gestos. Al cabo de unos pocos momentos, podía distinguir perfectamente cuales hacía cuando estaba conforme, y cuales cuando no lo estaba. Intenté conservar en mi memoria su aroma, hoy perceptible en ausencia de todos los vendajes de yeso húmedos ni químicos complejos, que era tan dulce como embriagador, como una mezcla de la canela, manzanas y hierbabuena. Su mirada era de concentración, a la búsqueda de cualquier cosa que estuviera mal, pero la serenidad no se esfumaba de sus ojos de miel.

- Bien, al parecer todo está en orden – declaró el doctor Cullen – Lo único que le hará falta será una muleta, pero no la recomiendo usarla hasta por lo menos una semana. Tengo entendido que el doctor Matthews vive cerca de su familia – dijo, dirigiéndose a mi padre, quién asintió – Me gustaría que la revise una vez por semana, y que la señorita Platt volviera en un mes para un control. Si todo sale bien, en unos dos meses podrá caminar sin ninguna dificultad.

La lluvia había parado en el exterior, e inclusive se veían señales de que el cielo abriría. Eso quería decir que pronto llegaría la hora de marcharnos.

Una hora después Phillip había llegado con la carreta, y mamá me ayudaba a colocarme la ropa que me había mandado Vera, esta vez acordes a mi edad. Mathilda llegó con unas muletas, mientras Bertha arrastraba lo que sería una silla de ruedas. Me subí a ella, y mientras papá y Phillip cargaban con las muletas, Mathilda empujaba con gentileza la silla de ruedas, hablando de cosas graciosas y alegres, y mamá solo mantenía la vista al fente, esperando que por fin saliéramos del hospital.

Al llegar a las puertas, eché un último vistazo hacia atrás. Pude ver al final del largo pasillo al doctor Cullen, leyendo atentamente el prontuario que le había alcanzado Bertha. Entonces, él alzo su mirada, y me sonrió como gesto de despedida; luego ingresó a la sala de al lado, pronto a atender ya a otro paciente. Yo también sonreí, y feliz subí a la carreta, sabiendo que el próximo mes pasaría muy lento para mi gusto.

_Un mes después…_

- ¡Esme, anda, ya tenemos que irnos! – gritaba mamá desde afuera.

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado. Hoy hacía un mes desde que me colocaron el yeso. Dudo que otras personas se sintieran felices de ir al hospital, (bueno, salvo las enfermeras del hospital de Columbus) pero me sentía inquieta. Hoy era el gran día. Inclusive me había puesto cintas en el pelo, lo que provocó un "¡Por fin empiezas a comportarte como señorita!" de los labios de mamá. Sabía que me comportaba de manera ridícula, pero no podía evitarlo. Hoy era el día.

El viaje en la carreta me pareció interminable, como si en lugar de movernos por metros lo hiciéramos por centímetros. Cuando llegamos al hospital, me ayudaron a bajar y luego anduve sola con ayuda de las muletas. Me sentía muy orgullosa de poder usarlas ya sola, sin que nadie estuviera cerca para levantarme. Mamá fue a la recepción a pedir turno, y luego de unos momentos nos llevaron a una sala de exámenes. Papá me ayudó a subir a la camilla, y esperamos en silencio. De repente se oyeron unos pasos afuera, y alguien abrió la puerta. Solo que cuando la persona entró, no pude evitar sentirme decepcionada.

No era él.

- Buenas, soy el doctor Williams. Usted es Esme Platt, ¿verdad? – me preguntó, a lo que asentí – Me encargaré de examinarla el día de hoy.

Mientras el doctor Williams realizaba el examen, no pude evitar reparar en que, aunque sus manos eran cálidas, eran mucho más bruscas que las del doctor Cullen. En algún momento del examen, mi padre hizo la pregunta que me estaba muriendo por hacer.

- ¿Qué pasó con el otro doctor? Ya sabe, el rubio. Creía que él atendería a Esme.

- ¿Se refiere al doctor Cullen? – preguntó un poco extrañado el doctor Williams, y mi padre asintió – Me temo que el doctor Cullen ha dejado la ciudad la semana pasada. Este era su último mes en Columbus, al parecer fue hacia el oeste, a algún lugar de Illinois, por alguna emergencia familiar. Pero no se preocupe, dejó notas e informes detallados sobre cada uno de sus pacientes, y le prometo que cuidaré muy bien de su hija.

Papá pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, ya que no volvió a decir nada hasta que el doctor terminó el examen.

Pronto me di cuenta de que ya me encontraba en la carreta. Papá conducía despacio hacia el horizonte, que poco a poco adquiría los tonos cobrizos, dorados y rojos propios del crepúsculo, en dirección a nuestro hogar. La brisa soplaba despacio, y como en aquel día en la cima del árbol, acariciaba mi rostro con suavidad y haciendo que mis cabellos se mecieran lentamente, como intentando decirme que todo iría bien. Evoqué aquella última sonrisa y toda la serenidad transmitía, antes de sonreí yo misma.

Tal vez, en el futuro, todo iría bien.

* * *

Por fin! Terminé este cap!!! (Me tomó como unas ocho horas o algo así… me duele todo jaja) Espero que sea de su agrado y porfa comenten!!!! Me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones. Abajo coloqué algunos datos de referencia en el texto sobre cultura general:

(1) Las radiografías ya se utilizaban a comienzos del siglo XX. El 8 de noviembre de 1895, Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen descubre los rayos X, ganando el premio Nobel en el año 1901. Los rayos X se comienzan a aplicar en todos los campos de la medicina, en especial en el más conocido, para diagnósticos en traumas.

(2) El yeso ya se usaba desde el siglo XIX. Eran vendas embebidas en polvo de yeso que se colocaban en el lugar de la fractura sin ninguna técnica, por lo que mucha gente dudaba en ponérselo, ya que podía ocasionar peores cosas que la fractura misma; además de que era muy pesado, y muchas veces ni siquiera se vigilaba a los pacientes después de colocarlo. Digamos que le doy un poco de crédito a Carlisle con esto =-D

(3) Entre las ropas típicas de la era Edwardiana, (y no por el Edward de tía Steph, sino por el rey Edward VII, y va desde 1901 hasta 1910-1911 más o menos) entre los niños estaba de moda el estilo marinero, con los pañuelos, sombreros y detalles en rojo, azul y blanco. Para las niñas consistía en vestidos sueltos, de faldas tableadas, en fin, muy parecido al "estilo marinerito" de los uniformes escolares de hoy. El problema de Esme es que ella ya era una chica de dieciséis años, y llevar una falda por la rodilla más propio para una niña de unos doce o trece que para una "casi adulta" era escandaloso, cuando debería tener la falda casi hasta los tobillos. De ahí la reacción de su madre.

Se despide de ustedes

Mabru


End file.
